The New Fiancee
by Mr.Editor
Summary: Three Brothers fighting their father and his goons to the death. What's this got to do with Ranma you ask. You'll see when goes to Nerima in Chapter 2. Edited story.


The New Fiancée

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor will I ever own Ranma ½

Chapter 1: Prologue

* * *

You should know this is my very first story and would like your real opinion on the story to see how I could improve

"My children, you have finally come back to me", Chesed said to his three sons cockily, "This time to stay perhaps?"

"Not on your life you murderous son of a bitch!" said Dante, his eldest son at 15, exclaimed angrily as he drew his sword.

"This is for Mom." said Axle, his middle son at 14, as he put on his spiked gauntlets.

Max, his last son at 13, stood there glaring at his father as he prepared his many guns. In front of their father were more than 50 armed men. If one of those men didn't have a gun he had a chain or knife. The three brothers stood there unafraid and ready for battle.

Dante and Axle charged into battle with Max backing them up with his guns. Dante went into battle cutting his way through the crowd while getting heavy injuries from chains, knifes, and other blunt objects. Axle was right behind Dante breaking bones and jaws as he fought the crowd thirsting for his father's blood, but he to was taking heavy hits that were slowing him down substantially. Max was in the back of both of them both shooting everyone that he saw with guns or that was about to put a deadly blow on his brothers. He was a preferred target by all the people with guns.

As Axle was pounding someone into the floor he was stabbed in the back, nearly puncturing his lung and had been hit in the head with a bat several times. Dante, even though he had many swords and was very skilled with them, had suffered many hits with blunt objects and knives. Max, even though he had a bulletproof vest on, was starting to get bullet wounds and broken bones from multiple bullets.

When it was all over 50 corpses were all on the floor and three very tired, very wounded brothers limped to their father determined to kill him. "Well, my children, I'm happy that you have come back to me but I have to kill you now", said Chesed as he pulled out a 9mm.

"You cowardly fuck", said Axle angrily, "We'll come after you even after death, you watch".

"Too bad", Chesed said as he shot Axle in the head. His brothers suffered the same fate immediately afterward.

"You three would've been of great help to me", said Chesed disappointedly, "Oh well".

The spirits of the brothers gently floated toward Heaven they felt a sudden powerful pull downwards and they headed straight for hell. When they landed it felt like they just landed on the concrete after freefalling with no parachute. They stood up and walked down a path in front of them. They would've stopped and turned back, but they were strangely drawn to the path they were on. When they reached the end they saw the Devil and he drew them forward.

"I will bring you each back to life and give each of you a gifts, but there's a price", said the Devil deviously, "Your souls".

"Do you accept", said the Devil greedily.

"I think I speak for all my brothers when I say", Dante said, "We accept your offer".

"Dante, you have been given the choice to master the art of close-range weaponry, long-range weaponry, or martial arts", said the Devil , "Know this even if you choose one you will still excel in the other two".

"I choose close-range weaponry", said Dante.

"I choose the martial arts", said Axle.

"I choose long-range weaponry", said Max.

The Devil laughed as a burning energy engulfed the brothers and gave them they're gifts. "Each time you study a different art you will completely master it in three days and that's for your corresponding gift. In the other categories, in one month you will learn only enough to kill another person easily", said The Devil evilly, "The only way keep your souls away from me is to kill 100 people each, NOW BE GONE!".

The three brothers woke up in the room they had died in, and all of a sudden Dante said, "I think we should split up to find our own individual training".

"Fine", Axle said calmly, "Just don't expect me to help you when you're in trouble".

"We should stay together, that way we could monitor each other's training", Max said emotionlessly.

"It'd be better if we split up that way nobody would stop us from doing some dangerous training", Axle said coolly.

That day the brothers split up to find their own training hoping to soon be the best, hoping to one day avenge their mother.

* * *

Send your critique I'd love to hear your opinion flames and praise are welcome


End file.
